Loving the Dead
by Dakota007
Summary: When Sophia moved to Beverly Heights, she never expected to live in a house that was haunted by the ghost of her deceased long distant cousin aka the World famous Billy Joe Cobra. Can she work on her career, become a part of Hollywood Heights, and keep herself from loving the dead?


**Chapter 1**

It was raining. Sophia Wright sighed, she hated the rain. It made her feel sad and depressed in some way. She carefully leaned her head against the cold glass of the car. put her earphones in, put her favourite music on and closed her eyes. She thought about the brand new life she was about to enter, her new life in Hollywood Heights. The past few weeks were crazy and went by really fast. She litterally found out just 2 and a half weeks ago that one of the world's most famous popstars named Billy Joe Cobra was her long distant cousin. She was shocked at first, not knowing this for so long, but unfortunately, that wasn't it... It appeared that the popstar had died, but they couldn't confirm whether he was murdered or not... Though she never really cared about Billy, she did feel bad that he died so young, he was only in his mid 20's. She didn't want to think about him as well, it only made her sad. So she only prayed for Billy that he was in peace now and that he died quick and without suffering. But because the Wrights were Billy's only living family, his Manson belonged to them now. So Here she was: A small-town girl moving to the big city. It truly was a dream coming true. Of course she' miss her friends, but she always wanted to be a famous director someday and now she has the perfect chances of breaking through! She was half asleep but her nine year old sister Jessica woke her with an ellbow in her arm. Sophia was immediatly awake. "Jessica!" She yelled. Her little sister rolled her eyes in frustration. "What?" "That hurts y'know!" Sophia complained, looking at her arm. "Sorry." Jessica said, not really caring. "I was practicing." She continued doing some more karate moves with her arms. "For what?" Sophia huffed. "Karate." Jessica proudly. "My master says I should practice as much as I can." Sophia reisde an eyebrow. "Well not here, you look like an idiot" That made Jessica upset. "What about you, you fancy EVERY famous boy with a sixpack and nice hair." Jessica yelled back at her sister. Sophia opened her mouth to say something back but closed it. She was right there, Sophia couldn't deny that. "You're being stupid." She finally said back, flipping her long, shining brown hair. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Stop being so...so girly!" Jessica almost screamed. "Stop being such a tomboy." Sophia snapped back. Jessica made an ugly face, as did Sophia. Their father Hugh noticed the little fight between his daughters. "Girls, girls, please be nice and don't kill eachother?" The girls looked at eachother and started to giggle. "Oh Hugh, look!" Jane squeeled and pointed at a huge mansion. The girls' eyes widened. Sophia saw a plate with 'Billy Joe Cobra'. So it had to be true, this would be her new home... The main entrance was more beautiful than Sophia had ever seen. She loved the house, but the only thing that was very disturbing, were all of the pictures of Billy on the walls. She noticed one photo that really stood out to her. It was Billy at some sort of music festival, wearing just a plain T-shirt and simple trousers with a cup in his hand and a Real smile on his face. Like he was truly happy. Sophia had seen Billy on tv before, but he looked like his smiles and flirting with his fans were all forced. She was still looking at the picture when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, only to face her mother. She sighed in relief. Her mother looked a bit hurried. "Honey, are you alright? You've been looking at that picture for a few minutes now and wouldn't it be Nice to find a room?" Sophia bit her lip. "Crap, Jess already found a room, didn't she?"Sophia asked. "She did." Her mother confessed but then winked. "But not the best one." A smile appeared on Sophia's face of excitement. Her mother smiled and grabbed her hand. When they walked into the room, Sophia immediatly felt home. "It's wonderful." She breathed. "This is actually Billy's old room." Jane said. "Oh..." Sophia said, Jane saw Sophia had a hard time with this. "Come Here, little chicken." She said to her daughter, and together, they say on the bed. "Look, I've known Billy, especially before he became famous and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking his room." Sophia nodded, looking at the ground. "Are you sure?" Her mother strokend her hair and gave a Kiss on the top of her head."100%" And then the lights began flickering...


End file.
